


Bookie's Big Book of Drinny Smut

by BookBluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookBluff/pseuds/BookBluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is filled with one-shots starring Draco and Ginny. Not all stories are non/con. Some have dubious consent, some have barely any explicit things happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookie's Big Book of Drinny Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Ginny are stuck in detention together. Tensions and emotions begin to run high.  
> So, this was originally supposed to be a PWP. It stopped being a PWP around the one thousand word mark. I hope you enjoy :3

I groaned as I saw the room full of cauldrons in front of me. Snape seemed to have an almost infinite supply of cauldrons, and ever efficient, he never cleaned them himself, keeping them dirty until people did something even slightly wrong. I swear he gets to a point where he's nearing the end of his supply, and he looks for the tiniest thing, just to get some cauldrons cleaned.  
“Your wand, Miss Weasley.” I grumbled as I handed over my wand. He always did this. To make sure we cleaned the cauldrons by hand, the wands of everyone in detention would be taken away until the cauldrons sparkled. “Mr. Malfoy.” Next to me Malfoy glared at his favourite teacher and shoved his wand at him. “The both of you will clean these cauldrons the muggle way, until every last one is clean. If you can't get them all today, you will come back tomorrow, and then after school the next day, and the next, until you have finished. Is that understood?”  
“Yes Professor.” I rolled my eyes at Malfoy's kissassiness. Even after he'd been put in detention by Snape, he still practically kissed his shoes for him. I nodded. As soon as Snape had locked us into the dungeon, I kicked Malfoy. To be fair that was probably another reason Snape had to take away our wands. We were in detention now because we'd been caught fighting. Again.   
“Filthy traitor.” Malfoy spat at me.  
“Ferret.” I glowered, and skipped out of the way as he aimed a punch in my direction, poking my tongue out at me. “I thought ferrets were supposed to be fast? Guess not.” Malfoy glared at me from across the room, before grabbing a cauldron, and a brush. I did the same over my end. Might as well get it over and done with. If I was stuck in here too long, there's no telling how behind I might get on my homework.  
Hours passed before Snape returned. Instead of letting us out to go to lunch with the rest of the school, he had brought us some. I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy's lunch looked a lot more appetising than the tuna sandwich that Snape snapped in front of me. I didn't complain though. I knew well enough that if I complained, he'd only make a point of dirtying more cauldrons. And the sooner I was away from here, and away from Malfoy, the better.  
Progress was slow, and I started to despair that we'd be stuck in here for the rest of the term, the only sound that of our brushes scraping against the inside of the cauldron, my only company Malfoy.  
The part of me that was always pleased to help Harry was happy that I could keep an eye on Malfoy. I found my gaze turning to him often. It wasn't like there was much else to look at in a room stacked to bursting point with dirty cauldrons. He hadn't rolled up his left sleeve, and I had to wonder if Harry was right. Maybe Malfoy had gotten the Dark Mark over the summer.  
I don't know how they thought this was supposed to help us get along at all. I'd have honestly much preferred a detention where I was nowhere near the ferret. Then of course, I suppose that was the point. Detention was supposed to be a punishment.  
I was relieved when it was finally over, dragging myself to the great hall to eat, before hurriedly finishing some homework. Doing things the muggle way was horrible and time consuming, especially when many of the ingredients we had to scrub out of pots were not only magical, but often months old by the time we got there. Naturally, it didn't help that Snape was going to continue adding to the room every time more potions had been brewed in his class.   
There's no way I'm getting out of this any time before Christmas. The good thing was that it was easy to ask for Hermione's help. She was reluctant at first, given that I needed the extra help studying because I was in detention, but when she realised that it had been for fighting Malfoy - and something he'd started - she came around. She even offered to argue for me to get a reduced sentence. She'd make a decent lawyer, so I took her offer.  
Unfortunately, it didn't work. I shouldn't have been surprised. Snape's very unmoving when it comes to the whole detention thing. And I suppose the fact that it was a Gryffindor asking didn't help. No doubt if Malfoy had used the same arguments, he would have been excused straight away.  
With that idea in mind, next time we were locked in the room, I had a great idea. If I couldn't get myself out of detention, I could at least get Malfoy out of detention. Then I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the term looking at his stupid face as he failed at cleaning things the muggle way. It probably wouldn't take me nearly as long, either, if he was gone. If only because there'd be less cauldron throwing. Of course, it also wouldn't hurt that he wouldn't be able to completely Malfoy everything up. He was completely useless. I swear he made stains harder to remove somehow.  
As much as I would love to get him out of my hair, I was loathe to do anything nice for him. It wasn't until the second cauldron he'd stuffed up royally that I gave in. I threw the cauldron I was working on to the ground, and stormed over to him.   
I imagined I looked quite frightful. He certainly jumped with a start, which I couldn't help but enjoy.   
“Look, I know you don't want to be in here with me, just as much as I don't want to be anywhere near you. The good news is, you should be able to get out of here pretty easily. The bad news is that you're no doubt too much of a colossal idiot to figure out how. The better news is, that I've already got the speech planned out for you”  
“I don't know what it is that you get out of this, but I'd rather not end up reading off a palm card, and telling Snape that he seriously needs some shampoo, so thanks for the offer, but I'll stick with this menial back breaking labour.”  
“It wouldn't be so 'back breaking' if you did it properly!” I stomped my foot, and crossed my arms as I glared at him. “Besides, you idiot, if I were going to give you something to read that said that Snape needed some shampoo, which probably wouldn't be a bad idea for him, you don't actually have to read that out loud. Thanks for proving yourself to be even more of a gigantic dumbass than I thought.”   
I spun around and went back to the corner of the room I'd staked out for my work area. He tried to say something but I threw a cauldron at him.  
That could be a way that Snape would end up giving up on the whole detention thing. If I managed to bend and damage enough cauldrons, he wouldn't really want me to be in the same vicinity as one for long. Though when Malfoy picked it up and started working on it, it really didn't seem to be too damaged. I'd need to try harder.  
“I'm sorry I thought you were going to try and get me in more trouble.” Malfoy said when we were out of the detention for the night. I just ignored him and went up to the Gryffindor tower. If he was too much of an idiot to accept my advice when I offered it, there was no way that he deserved it when he wanted it.  
"It didn't work, by the way." Malfoy glared at me when I got into detention.   
"What didn't work?" I asked as I grabbed up my scrubbing brush and set myself up in the corner again, getting to work.  
"The whole arguing for a short term."   
I rolled my eyes. "That's because you're an idiot. What, did you tell him if he let you go early you'd give him some shampoo, or something stupid like that? Don't quit your day job. Oh wait, silly me, you won't even get your hands dirty here, much less actually doing something meaningful like working."   
The silence stretched on between us for a while then, as I worked hard at scrubbing the cauldrons in my corner. It should have annoyed me that I was doing far more work than he was. The only thing that annoyed me about that however, was that the worse he was at this, the longer we were going to be stuck doing this stupid detention.  
Days passed, of steely silence, with me working intently on a pile of cauldrons in the corner, and Malfoy working on a much smaller pile elsewhere. I got into a decent rhythm, after a while. Working hard, mentally thanking Mum for teaching us how to do things the muggle way as I was elbow deep in scummy cauldrons.   
"What is it about you?" I startled out of my rhythm and turned around. Malfoy was glaring at me from across the room. He'd been working on the same cauldron for the past couple of days.  
"What?" I glared right back at him.  
"How is it that your being silent to me feels more insulting than when ou're actually slinging insults at me?"   
I rolled my eyes and turned back to the cauldron I was scrubbing. "Because even someone as stupid as you realises that I can't be bothered talking to an idiot?"   
The silence stretched on for a while. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realised just how silent it had been.  
I spun around, my heart thumping in my throat, as I looked up at Malfoy. I took a quick instinctive step back, cursing that choice as it put my back against the wall, and crossed my arms, glaring at him and hoping he didn't realise how nervous he'd just made me. It was bad enough that I had to do this horrible detention with the worst Slytherin in the school, but now he was close enough that I could touch him.  
"What do you want?" I stuck my chin out at him, as I thought about the best angle to hit him with.  
"You know, I've been thinking..." He tilted his head down towards me and grinned. "It's awfully boring in here, just the two of us, not even talking, only cleaning cauldrons." He picked up a lock of my hair and started playing with it.  
"Back. Off. Malfoy." I made each word clear, and tugged my hair out of his hand.  
"Back off what?" He took a step back and held his hands up innocently as I glared at him. He walked back to where he'd been working on cleaning a cauldron.   
I glowered at him from my corner for a while as I got my breathing back under control. What was wrong with him? When I was confident that he wasn't going to make another stupid move like that again, I returned to the cauldron that I had been scrubbing, attacking it with a fervour that I usually reserved for on the quidditch pitch.  
I started taking my assignments with me when I went to detention. It would take me longer to get through the detention, but it didn't matter so much if I could get my assignments done. Of course it would be nice to hang out with friends outside of classes, and meals, but at least when I was working on schoolwork in detention I was able to keep my grades without being exhausted in classes from no sleep.  
I was working on an essay for Potions, explaining all the different uses of wormwood.  
"You forgot a draught of living death potion." I jumped, almost spilling my ink pot as I spun around and glared at Malfoy.  
"Okay, here's something you're obviously too thick to realise, but over here, this is my space. Come in my space again, and I'll punch you." He held up his hands again as though he were innocent, though the smirk on his face made me want to punch him right now.  
"Just trying to help keep your grades up. My, Weasley, are you like your brother? Or perhaps like Potter? I had thought you were smarter than that, like the mudblood."  
I didn't hold back, and punched him.   
"What the fuck Weaselette?" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as blood spurted from his nose.  
Unfortunately, that wasn't a good idea. Malfoy called out, Snape came in, and we both got landed with even more detention.  
"Clearly, this hasn't been beneficial to the two of you so far. If something like this happens again, we'll have to go through some more extreme measures." Snape glared at me as he escorted Malfoy off to the hospital wing. Thankfully that left me on my own for the rest of the detention, and I managed to get some actual work done, despite the fact that we were practically back to where we'd started. Snape had brought in even more cauldrons before he'd left with Malfoy.  
"That really fucking hurt, you know." Malfoy glowered at me when I got there the next day.   
I shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't have slurred my friend." I set myself up again in my corner, and went to work on a Charms essay. What's the point in scrubbing all these old cauldrons straight away?  
With the essay finished, I rolled the parchment up, and set it aside, before going back to work scrubbing the scummy cauldrons furiously. I didn't think Malfoy would do anything again, after yesterday. That was a mistake.  
It wasn't until after Snape had brought our lunches in, and left again, that I realised it was missing. I looked all around the desk where I'd left it, but it was nowhere to be found.  
"What did you do with it?" I stood over him, glaring at him as he lounged, eating his sandwich. It wasn't particularly different seeing him lounging as he ate his sandwich, and seeing him lounging as he tried and failed miserably to clean the cauldrons.  
"What did I do with what?" His smirk belied his nonchalance. I curled my hand into a fist, but left it there. I didn't want to be stuck here for even longer than I already was. "Oh, you mean this?" He picked my scroll out of a cauldron, and I lunged for it.  
He pulled it out of my reach, and tutted.  
"Tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "So impatient. I don't think I'll be giving this to you just yet. Not until I've got some insurance that you'll play nice."  
"Give. It. Back." I said, through my teeth. Malfoy laughed, and I had to stop myself from punching the stupid smirk off of his face.   
"That's not very nice." Malfoy stood up. I was one of the tallest girls in the school, but Malfoy was so much taller than me. I felt my heart begin rapidly beating again as I looked up at him, wondering what he was planning to do next.   
"I think you should apologise for yesterday." He said.  
"I'm sorry." I practically spat out at him.   
"Really? That's the best you can do? You certainly don't sound very sorry." He tutted again, and I glared at him, before trying to reach for the scroll once more. As he pulled it away I felt like I was playing one of those annoying keep away games with my brothers again. Except that if I stomped on his foot or kneed him in the balls, I'd probably be stuck in detention for even longer than I already was.  
"Malfoy-" I added as much venom to my voice as I could, as I tried to reach up to grab my essay.   
"Oh come on Weaselette, you can do much better. I'm sure you can sound more sincere than that."  
"I'm so sorry, Ferret." He laughed and shook his head, lifting my scroll up further out of my reach. If I could have punched him without the added detention time, I would have. And a lot worse, too.  
"Well, if you can't apologise with your words, I guess you're just going to have to apologise some other way." I blinked at him, wondering what on earth he was on about, when he grabbed hold of my hair and kissed me.  
His lips smashed against mine, bruising them with the force he put into it. I was so surprised that it took me a moment to respond. I pounded my fists against his chest, and pulled myself back, away from him.   
"Wh-what is wrong with you?" I spluttered, one hand absent mindedly going to my lips, still sore from the feel of his mouth on mine.   
"What's wrong with a little kiss between friends?" He raised an eyebrow as he smirked again.   
I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of his face. "Friends?" I took another step back, putting more distance between him and me. Let him keep the essay. I could rewrite it. "Since when have we ever been friends?" I stepped into the comfortable corner that I'd set up with the cauldrons I was working on. "If you come near me again, detention be damned, I will hit you, punch you, kick you - you name it, I will do it."  
He took a step towards me and I knew something bad was coming when he let out a soft, slow chuckle. "How about fuck me?" He asked. I I took another step back, shaking my head as I stepped against the wall.  
"Stay away from me, Ferret." He laughed, and turned around.   
"Well, suit yourself. I'll be here if you change your mind." He casually threw my scroll over his shoulder. I caught it neatly, and couldn't help but wonder if, like me, he'd be better suited to being a chaser than a seeker.   
No. I wasn't thinking that. I shook my head, getting him out of my mind, and turned instead back to cleaning. I kept looking at him this time. He didn't move from his spot, where he was lounging in a chair, making almost no effort at all to scrub the cauldrons. I wanted to throw one at his head, to get him to actually work.   
How was it that he was so cavalier with the amount of time that we'd be stuck in this detentionf or? The less work he did, the longer we'd be stuck here. I didn't even care that it was unfair just how much more work I was doing than him, all that I cared about was that if he actually tried, instead of just sitting there poking at a cauldron with a scrubbing brush, we might be out of here sooner than next term.   
I woke up startled that night, with the memory of his lips on mine, with the ferocity that he'd put into that kiss. I had to heal the bruises on my lips so that no one noticed them. As the days passed on until the next detention, I began to worry about it. I avoided Harry, Ron, and Hermione, feeling like somehow I'd betrayed them, even though I hadn't been the one who'd initiated the kiss. I hadn't even wanted it.  
Had I? His kiss started to invade my dreams, and even my waking thoughts. I couldn't help but stare across at the Slytherin table during meals, where he usually sat.   
I was both dreading and looking forward to the next detention. I hated the part of me that was looking forward to it. How could I be looking forward to this? He'd kissed me very much against my will. So why couldn't I stop thinking about it, and wondering if it would happen again?  
I should have been revulsed. I should have gone to Snape, told him what happened. Surely he'd stop this whole stupid detention thing if he heard that.   
What had he meant about apologising some other way? For some reason I felt like he wasn't just talking about the kiss. What else did he expect? Had I been lucky that that was all that had happened? Why didn't I feel lucky?  
I found a strange sense of anticipation when I next looked at the door to the dungeon where I'd be trapped alone with Malfoy for hours, just scrubbing cauldrons. I chewed on my lip for a moment, delaying the moment when I'd have to walk in. Malfoy was already in there, no doubt. And Snape would be waiting for me before locking the two of us in there together.   
We'd be stuck in there, then, until he let us out again. And what would that involve? Being stuck in a room alone with him again? Would he kiss me again? Would I want him to? Would I kiss him back? Would more than that happen?  
I shouldn't have been thinking about this. I hated him. That was why we were stuck in the detention after all. He'd been such a dick, I'd hexed him, and that was when Snape had slapped us with this never ending detention. What had changed? Had it been the kiss? How could someone kissing me against my will bring about so many mixed feelings?  
Finally, I walked in. Snape glared at me, and I wondered for a moment if he knew what I'd been thinking about as I'd been putting off walking in. Instead, he just told me that we could expect to be in detention for an extra hour today, because I was late. I chewed on my lip and nodded, as he locked us in again.   
I was silent as I went straight to my corner. I was so intensely focused on scrubbing the cauldrons in my corner that I didn't realise when he was standing behind me again until his hand was on my shoulder. I spun around and stared up at him, my heart beating rapidly within his chest, my mind going into everything I imagined he was about to do. Was he going to kiss me again? More? I bit my lower lip and steeled myself. No, I didn't want him to kiss me. I couldn't. He was a Malfoy. I was a Weasley.  
I stood up, and glared at him. "What do you want?" I folded my arms and tried to take a step back. My thighs hit the table behind me, and I stopped, realising that there was no further back that I could go.   
"I would have thought that would be obvious." He said, leaning down slightly so his face was inches from mine. My breath came faster as I anticipated another kiss. "I want you." He crossed the last couple of inches, and pressed his lips against mine once more, with the same ferocity as the last time. I froze against him, as I realised that I had a choice here. I could push him away again, like I'd done last time, or...  
I kissed back with just as much ferocity, my hands snaking up and wrapping around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, his lips harder against mine. I felt his tongue press against my lips, and I obliged, opening them, as his hands wrapped around me, one going around my waist, the other moving up, gripping my hair at the back of my neck, and using his hold to tilt my head slightly upwards, a better angle for him.   
He pressed his hard body against mine. I could feel his lean muscles, and I could feel a bulge pressing into my hip. I couldn't control a gasp against his lips as he pushed my body hard against the table behind me. I found myself sitting down, and he pushed my legs open, sliding in between them, the kiss paused for a moment as he found a way to get comfortably against him again, my breasts pushed hard against his chest. His grip remained on my hair, his other arm around my waist, holding me tight against him. When we were both where he wanted us, he tilted my head again, his neck leaning down as he crushed my lips against his once more.  
It was blissful. Heaven. I'd never been kissed with such a passionate ferocity before. Dean and Michael had treated me like glass, as though I would break if they kissed too hard. I supposed that was at least partially Ron's doing. No doubt if he'd seen me kissing anyone like this he would have threatened them.   
I couldn't help but wonder just what he'd say to Malfoy if he could see us now. Partof me revelled in the thought. It felt so naughty, so rebellious. The rest of me could barely think, barely breathe, just needed to kiss him, as his lean body pressed against mine.   
Finally, we came up for air, my breath coming hard and fast as I looked up at him. He didn't let go of me, and I didn't let go of him. He smirked at me.  
"Well, well, seems like little Weaslette's got a dark side she can't control." He said, as he let go of my hair, bringing one hand up to his lips. I'd bruised them in the passion of the kiss. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was nice to see that I wasn't the only one who had been bruised by that kiss.  
"Come, now, Malfoy, you look a bit out of breath. I thought someone with a reputation like yours did this kind of light stuff all the time." I couldn't help but taunt him. Everyone knew Malfoy and Zabini as the Slytherin sex gods. I'd never actually talked to anyone who'd been with either of them before, but I had to admit, based on that kiss, he definitely seemed experienced.  
"Oh, and how would a little innocent girl like you know about my reputation?" His voice was a soft purr against my ear, and I felt my legs clench with desire. Oh Merlin. If that kiss had been any kind of indication as to what would happen if I let this go any further... Well, I'm not sure I'd have the will to stop.  
I pulled away from him, and pushed him back out from between my legs, trying to gain some semblance of control. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't come closer, crossing his arms as he looked at me, while I adjusted my legs so I was sitting in a more dignified position, as though that kiss hadn't happened.  
"Whoever said that I was innocent?" I raised my eyebrow back at him, challenging him. I could see the reaction, his eyes glazing over slightly. He shook his head, and stepped closer to me again. "Uh, uh." I said, holding out a hand, telling him to stop.   
Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but notice his muscles flexing under the button up shirt he was wearing. I wanted to tear that shirt off, to see the muscles underneath. I also wanted to tear it off, watch the buttons pop, and see the look on his face as one of his obviously expensive shirts was ruined. Even if he had his wand, I doubt he'd ever be be able to repair it. I had the feeling that the house elves were the only ones who did any kind of housework at his house - whether it be the muggle way or magical.  
The thought of a shirtless Malfoy permeated my head, and I couldn't get it out. I shook my head, and bit my lip, before I was able to focus on what was happening here and now again.  
"And just what makes you think that you can stop me?" He asked, flicking his tongue out briefly and licking the corner of his lip. I forcibly pulled my lower lip out from between my teeth as I realised that my subconscious reaction was revealing what I felt.   
"Even someone like you wouldn't want to do it with someone unwilling." I said, hoping that my voice sounded more convinced than I felt.   
He raised an eyebrow again. I wondered if that thing was just a default reaction for him. "You certainly didn't seem unwilling just now." He said, moving closer to me. I didn't stop him this time. He stopped just as his thighs hit my knees. He looked down at me, his grey eyes smouldering, and I wondered how hard it was going to be for me to hold on. "And what do you mean, someone like me?"   
I bit my lip on purpose, looking up at him through my eyelashes, as I leaned forward. I was very aware of just how close we were, and again I was confused as to whether I wanted this or not. Part of me wanted to reach up, and pull his head down to mine, crushing our lips together in another fiery, passionate kiss. But the stronger part of me was well aware of who this was, sitting across from me. This was Malfoy. And my words parroted back to me reminded me of what I had originally wondered about, when I'd been stuck in this detention with him.   
I reached my right hand up, resting it on his left forearm, and used him to help me stand up. I got a good grip on the sleeve of his shirt as I reached up on tiptoes to his ear. "I think you know exactly what I mean, death eater." I tugged at the sleeve with all of my strength, and frowned when it stayed put. Malfoy pulled away.  
"My shirts are better made than what you must be used to." He said, glaring at me again, the animosity of the first few days of the detention returning, to replace the odd sexual tension that had been stretching between us since that kiss. He rolled his sleeve up, and shoved his left forearm at me. "You're wrong, by the way." He said, as I saw the smooth, unmarked skin of his arm. He spun around then, and left me in my corner, standing with my thighs against the desk.  
I watched him for a moment, as he started ferociously attacking the cauldrons, scrubbing at them with more fervour than ever, and I wondered what had changed. I chewed thoughtfully on my lip, before starting to walk over to him. I couldn't believe that Malfoy was making me feel bad. Of all the people in this school to accuse of being a Death Eater, he'd been the one Harry and Ron had both been so sure about. But... He was clean. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder, but he brushed me off.  
"You'd better get away." He said, venom in his voice. "You wouldn't want to trust someone like me."  
I found myself regretting how I'd turned things around, from the heated, passion of the kiss we'd shared, to accusing him of being a Death Eater. Why did I have to go and do that? What was wrong with me?  
I tossed and turned in my sleep that night. All I could think about was his lips against mine, the feeling of his lean body pressed against mine. There'd been a certain amount of ferocity, of need in that kiss. Had that all been from me? Had I been imagining just how desperately he'd been kissing me?   
I gave up on sleeping, finally, and pulled my curtains open, letting the cold breeze of the night air reach in to get me in my bed. I just needed to cool down. That was all. I was getting a bit heated, with thoughts of that kiss invading my mind.  
I was exhausted when I went down to breakfast the next morning. I chewed on the same slice of dry toast for long enough for people to notice.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she sat down across from me. "Detention with Malfoy on your mind?" I startled guiltily and dropped my toast, hoping that I wasn't flushing at the thought.   
When did this start happening? When did I go from hating Malfoy - from hexing him at every opportunity - to this desperate feeling, wanting to feel his lips against mine, and the press of his lean, hard body against my soft, feminine one again. I shook my head, and turned my attention back to Hermione.  
"It's... Frustrating." I said, honestly. Hermione nodded. Ron and Harry joined us then, Ron slipping next to Hermione, and reaching across the table to grab some bacon from my plate, as Harry slid onto the bench next to me.  
"Didn't you get more detention from punching that Death Eater the other day?" Harry asked as he piled his plate with bacon and eggs. There was quidditch practice on today that he and Ron would be going to, along with the rest of the team except me. I couldn't help but sigh as I thought about that. I could be out there, flying in the sky with the rest of my teammates, instead I was stuck in a room with a boy I desperately wanted to kiss... And more... A boy who no doubt hated me right now.  
"He's not a Death Eater." I said, glancing up to where I expected to see him eating his own breakfast. Zabini was there, but he wasn't. My stomach twisted slightly as I thought about being locked in that room again with him. This time, I was more worried about him hating me, and being silent all day, instead of my mixed feelings yesterday, where I wanted to act as though the first kiss hadn't happened, but I also wanted that kiss to happen again.   
"Gin, you can't say that. I haven't seen him roll up his sleeve once, he's bound to have the Dark Mark there." I shook my head, and tore my glance away from the Slytherin table, back to the boy who I used to imagine holding me. All of a sudden my thoughts that used to be filled with black hair, and green eyes, slow kisses, and gentle love making, were replaced. Instead I pictured that perfectly gelled blonde hair, those cold, grey eyes, and the way they had heated when he'd pulled away and looked at me through his pale lashes. The speed, and the ferocity of his lips against mine, the way he bruised my lips.   
"He pulled his sleeve up yesterday." I said. "To save his shirt from getting dirty, I suppose, while scrubbing some cauldrons. It's clean." I tried to keep my voice level as I lied. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"He must have put some make up over it." He said. "Knowing that he'd have to roll his sleeve up in front of me to be able to get to some of the more difficult cauldrons."   
"That doesn't work with magical tattoos like a Dark Mark, Harry." Hermione sighed, as though Harry's lack of knowledge on the topic was the worst thing in the world.  
I went into the dungeons finally, after breakfast, and found that Malfoy hadn't come down yet. I was slightly relieved, and set myself up in a corner as I waited for him to come down. Snape didn't care that I started working on scrubbing the cauldrons straight away.   
He was over an hour late, and Snape told us that we were going to be in for an extra four hours now, thanks to Malfoy being late. I glared at him when he entered. I couldn't believe he'd do that. I was going to be stuck eating dinner in here, no doubt some more sandwiches that Snape brought in. By the time we were allowed out, my friends would probably be asleep already. It wasn't bad enought hat this detention was already eating into my quidditch practice time. Or that I wasn't allowed to be in any of the matches until after the detention had been fully 'served'. Or that it was cutting into the time that I'd be spending with my friends. Now he had to cut even more time off of that.  
Instead of focusing on how angry I was at him for coming in late, I turned my animosity towards the cauldrons, scrubbing off the stains as best I could. At least if we were going back to angry silence at one another there wouldn't be any more kissing, which would keep us in here even longer. And since I was mad at him, I was no longer thinking about the way his hands had felt on me, the way his lips had pressed against mine, or the promise of lean muscles beneath his shirt.  
I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder in a way that seemed strangely intimate and comfortable.  
I jumped up, pushing him off of me, and spun around, glaring at him.  
"Where do you get off on all of this?" I demanded, throwing my scrubbing brush to the ground as I pushed his chest, getting him further away from me. "What is wrong with you? First you kiss me - out of nowhere, then suddenly you hate me, now... This? What is this?" I couldn't help the hitch in my voice, and glared at him, hoping that my apparent ferocity and anger towards him would help smooth over my voice.  
"Isn't it obvious?" He said, grabbing my wrists the next time I tried to push him further away. "I want you." He stepped closer to me, moving my right wrist into his right hand, so they were both in the one hand, and pulling them up, above my head. He pushed me against the wall, pinning me there with his hand, and his body, as he leaned his face down to mine. His lips brushed mine for the barest moment. I hated that I responded instantly, my head tilting up to try and press my lips harder against his. He moved his further down, though, to rest on my ear. "I want you, Weaselette, and I will have you."   
His free hand rested on my hip, and his eyes burned into mine as he moved away from my ear. I looked up into his grey eyes, and couldn't help but think just how much I wanted him, too.   
I wanted to shudder, I wanted to be revulsed. I wanted to push him away, and to get out from where I was trapped between his hard, lean body and the wall. But more than that, I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I wanted to tear off his clothes, to see his lithe muscles moving, glistening with sweat under the candle light. I wanted him.   
Merlin, what was wrong with me?  
I shook my head, desperately trying to get thoughts of him out of my mind, but it didn't help.   
I managed to get my hands free, and I pushed him away from me.  
"You're a sick person, do you know that?" I spat at him. Was I any better, though? He wanted me, and I couldn't help but want him. I couldn't forget the ferocity, the passion, the need in the kiss. I hated the fact that I wanted desperately for him to grab me again, to once again feel the hard press of his lips against mine, and to... I shook the thought out of my head. No, there had to be something wrong with me.  
"And what makes me such a sick person, Weaselette?" Malfoy leaned up against the wall again, and raised an eyebrow. "For knowing what I want? Or is this some self esteem issue, where you don't think anyone would want you. Because if that's the case, I must say, you really are selling yourself short. Sure, you're a bit tall for most boys at this school, and fairly gangly. Not to mention there's all those freckles. But have you seen your body lately?" He let out a low whistle. "You've definitely grown up."   
I smacked him.   
"You're sick because you talk about wanting me. Like I'm an object to possess. I'm a person. A girl." His eyes glanced up my body, and I noticed him pausing on my hips, and my breasts. "You can't just... have me." I said.  
Malfoy frowned, as though that thought had never occurred to him. "You mean, you don't want me too?" No doubt his thoughts were turning to yesterday's kiss, and just how much I had responded to his lips against mine, to his body pressed against mine. That's certainly where mine were.   
"No. I mean, yes. I mean... I want you. But that's not how you treat people." I stammered, and pulled further away from him. I couldn't trust myself not to do something I'd probably regret if I stayed so close to him.   
"What do you mean?" Malfoy looked purplexed, like I'd introduced an entirely new concept to him.   
I rolled my eyes. "What do you think I mean? You just treat people like objects like they don't matter." I shoved him in the chest, unable to keep my emotions in check. "You want me. But then what? You'll just discard me, like everyone else. How people feel doesn't matter to you. How I feel doesn't matter to you." I shoved him again, and found that despite myself tears had begun to fill my eyes.   
"Why should it?" Malfoy grabbed hold of my wrists when I tried to shove him again. I struggled against his hold, only to find that he had a better hold on me than last time, or that my struggling was weaker than it had been, in my particularly emotional state.   
"Because people generally care about other people." I couldn't help as the tears spilled from my eyes, feeling even worse as they ran down my face, just knowing that he was seeing me cry, that he knew that he was the reason for my tears. "When people want people like this, especially, they usually care about how that other person feels."   
Malfoy pulled me closer to his chest, his free hand grabbing hold of my hair, bunching it at the nape of my neck, and tilting my head up towards his face. "How do you feel, then?" He asked, looking down at me, a look of confusion on his face, as though he was uncertain how to do this.   
"How do you think I feel?" I managed, shoving my face against his chest, using his shirt to wipe the tears from my eyes, as I struggled further against his hold.   
"I think you feel confused." His lips were at my ear, which seemed to be a direct hotline to between my legs. Despite how upset and angry I was at him right now, I couldn't help but feel my body respond to the feeling of his breath against my ear. "I think you want me, but you don't want to do anything because you can't detach the fact that I'm a Slytherin from your mind." He let go of my wrists then, and I pulled away from him.  
"Oh, is that it, then? Well, let's just get a guy from another house down here, and there'll be no issue, will there?" I turned away from him and wiped more tears from my eyes. Why was he having this effect on me?   
"What is it, then?" He demanded. "What's your problem with this?"   
I shook my head. "You're a thick idiot, you know that?" I left the corner I'd been working in, and moved to a different one, getting back to scrubbing some dirty cauldrons, and away from him.  
Snape showed up not long after that, thankfully, and we ate our lunches in silence as he contemptuously informed us that the longer it took us to clean the cauldrons, the longer we'd be in detention. I glared at Malfoy as I ate my sandwich. It was all his fault. It was his fault that he'd been distracting me from cleaning cauldrons, and then his whole acting like I was an object to be possessed. It was his fault we were in here in the first place, calling me a blood traitor, and then his fault that we were stuck in here even longer, after he called Hermione a mudblood.  
How dare he make me begin to feel for him? At least I managed to stop myself from doing anything I'd regret. I should be thankful that he'd begun to show his true colours, how uncaring he was towards me - just how little he actually cared. If he hadn't done that... There was no saying what I would have done.  
We continued our work in silence until Snape came in again with dinner. I glared at the sandwiches before eating them, annoyed that Malfoy had been so late to get here that Snape expected us to stay an extra four hours.  
"What do you want, then?" Malfoy suddenly snapped, turning around from where he'd been working on scrubbing cauldrons in the corner that I had abandoned, facing me.   
"What does it matter?" I folded my arms and glared at him. "You want me, and I don't want to do anything with you. Too bad, guess you're not going to get another notch in your belt from me."   
Malfoy sighed. "Just... Tell me. Please?" My eyes widened at that word.   
"Wait, you mean to say you actually know the word please?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I know it. I've never had to use it before, though, so you'd better make it worth my while."  
"Ugh, this is why nothing's going to happen." I said, turning back around to the cauldron I was scrubbing.   
Another sigh, from behind me. "So, what? You want a boyfriend? You want to go out with me? Is that it?" I put the scrubbing brush down forcefully and turned around to face him.  
"Yes. No. I don't know. I just... I don't want to be treated like an object. Like just another conquest. As long as that's the case, nothing's ever going to happen between us." I crossed my arms, and glared at him.  
"How am I treating you like an object?" He asked, and it was my turn to sigh. "Don't just brush it off. What am I doing wrong here? Tell me. Please."  
I rolled my eyes. "You want to know what you're doing wrong?" He nodded. "It was the way you said that you would have me. As if I had no choice in the matter. It's all the other girls before me, how they all thought they were special, because you chose them, but that's not it, is it? It's not that they're special, it's that they were there?" I shook my head and glared at him. "It's that none of this would even happen, if we weren't stuck in this stupid detention together. You're stuck here, spending all of your time with me, so it's me that you're suddenly fixating on."  
"If that's what you think." Malfoy took a step towards me, and I could have sworn I saw hurt in his eyes. "You're wrong."   
I shook my head. "No, if you think it's anything different than that... You're wrong." I turned away again so he couldn't see how much it hurt me to say that. As much as it hurt, I knew that it was inevitably true. No matter his nice words, he didn't care about me. Not really. I was just here. I was convenient for him. If anyone else were here, in my place, they would be the person he'd turn his attention to.  
"Ginny-"   
"No." I cut him off before he could continue. "What, do you think if you start using my actual name that I'm suddenly going to believe these lies you're spinning?" I bit my lip. I desperately wanted to believe him. I desperately wanted to kiss him again, to feel that ferocity, that passion, once more.   
"How can I make you believe me?" He looked like he was pleading, and I wanted even more to throw myself in his arms, to reassure him that I felt the same way. But no. He didn't feel that way about me. This was Draco Malfoy. Slytherin sex god he may be, but he didn't care about anyone other than himself.  
"Don't." I said.  
He shook his head. "No, Ginny, tell me. How can I make you believe that this isn't just about convenience?"  
"Stop." I said again, picking up a scrubbing brush and getting back to work.   
"Ginny-"  
"You want to convince me that this isn't all just because I'm here and no one else is? Then stop. Stop trying to push this." I chewed on my lip.  
He nodded, and turned in silence to continue scrubbing cauldrons.  
The rest of the day passed, with silence between us, the only sounds in the room that of our scrubbing at the stubborn cauldron stains. Finally, Snape came back, and let us go. Malfoy tried to talk to me as we left the dungeon, but I pushed past him, and hurried to the Gryffindor tower.   
I couldn't help but notice his eyes on me during the week. I felt myself blushing each time I looked up, and caught him in the act of staring at me. I wasn't the only one who noticed, either.   
"What's that dick staring at you for?" Ron asked, glowering at Malfoy from across the hall.   
"He's probably just glancing this way. Staring into space. Something like that." I tried to brush it off, though I was more than positive that it was something else.  
Ron cracked his knuckles. "He'd better stare into some other space that's not my sister." I rolled my eyes at Hermione.  
"Ron, he can glance this way. It's nothing." I said.  
"Leave him be, Ronald, he's not harming anyone." Hermione said at the same time.  
When I went to detention the next morning, silence stretched between us once more, as we got to work, scrubbing the cauldrons. He actually seemed to be putting in some semblance of effort now, though he still wasn't managing to clean as many as I was.   
Slowly, between us, the piles of dirty cauldrons grew shorter. When we were finished for the day, and Snape let us free to go to dinner, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around.  
"Ginny-"  
"What?" I stayed where I was, in the hall just outside the dungeon we were serving our detention, and leaned against the wall as I raised an eyebrow at him. Snape didn't bother waiting for us to leave, and walked away.  
"I... I wanted to say that I'm sorry."   
I frowned. "Sorry for what?"   
"For... Everything. The way I've treated you over the years. And... For coming on too strong."   
I raised an eyebrow, and stepped towards him. "So, you're sorry, for this?" I grabbed hold of his neck, and tugged his head down to mine, surprising myself with the ferocity I put into the kiss.  
When he finally pulled away, he stared down at me, and I could see that startling heat in his eyes once more, the heat that seemed strangely out of place in his usually cold, grey eyes. His breath was fast, for the first time, despite the hard passionate kisses we'd shared previously. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I realised that the kiss had gotten to him.  
"So... You believe me?" He asked, an obviously plaintive note in his voice that made me desperately want to kiss him again.   
"No, I just wanted to surprise you." I turned around and left then, my heart in my throat as I waited to see if he'd chase after me. As I turned the corner, my heart dropped. He didn't care, after all. I was about to dejectedly walk walk up to the Great Hall to have dinner with my friends, when I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"Ginny-"   
I cut him off then, spinning around, and wrapping my arms around him. The surprised look on his face made me smile as I buried my head in his chest. "Don't scare me like that again." I said, my voice soft as my heart pounded in my throat.   
I was beyond caring now about feelings. I liked him. I hated that fact, but I did. There was no use hiding it. Whatever was between us would come out. Even if it only lasted a short time, like I feared. He tilted my chin up and kissed me, starting soft. The sweet, soft kisses didn't last long, as we were both hungry for more, increasing the ferocity of the kisses. I didn't care that my lips were going to be bruised, as long as I could kiss him.  
We finally managed to pull apart, and I looked around, realising where we were, how out in the open we were. No one but Slytherins would be down here at this time of night, but I could just imagine how badly they'd react to what had just happened.  
"Crap." I said. "We can't do this out here." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
"Ashamed of me, are you?" He asked.   
I shoved him. "So there's something to be ashamed of?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we'd better go eat now before we're missed. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and walked off, leaving him spluttering behind me. I couldn't help but grin, glad that I wasn't the only one affected by emotions here.   
My stomach did flips as I tried to eat breakfast this morning. I was both nervous and excited for detention today. Part of me couldn't help but worry that I was putting too much trust in him. That I'd been right the first time, he only wanted me so that he could add another notch in his belt. Another part of me felt that couldn't be true. Surely, surely those kisses meant something. The way he'd practically begged me, meant something.  
Finally, I left the Great Hall, and went down to the dungeon where I didn't know what was going to happen.  
Everything seemed normal, until Snape locked us in once more. The moment we couldn't hear Snape's footsteps walking away, we crashed together, lips and bodies colliding in the middle of the room. His right hand snaked to the nape of my neck, and grabbed my hair in a bunch, using his grip there to tilt my head up to a better angle for him. My arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled his face down closer to mine, his lips crashing harder against mine.   
My knees buckled with the pressure and intensity of this kiss, and I was relieved Malfoy's left arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me upright, held tight against him, my breasts pressed up against his rib cage, my hips hard against his.  
It didn't take long for the kiss to go further. His hand around my waist slipped under my shirt. The feeling of his skin against mine there was so... Delicious. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, scraping his teeth gently across it. I couldn't help but whimper against his lips, and would likely have fallen, unable to support myself, had he not been holding me up.  
Finally, we pulled away, breathing hard, a heated look passing between us. His right hand let go of my hair, and traced a gentle line from the back of my neck to my collar bone. Once there, his hand travelled south slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as he skillfully unbuttoned my shirt with one hand. He started kissing me softly then, soft, quick kisses, one each time he undid a button. When he reached the last button, he brought both his hands up to my shoulders, his breath warm, moist, and steady against my lips, as he slid my shirt off of my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind me.  
I let my hands rest on his hips gently for a moment, bringing him in for another kiss, as I moved my hands to meet in the middle, at his lowest button. I was a lot clumsier at this than he was, and it took me longer. I had to keep glancing down to get buttons undone properly. When I had unbuttoned his shirt fully, I pulled it off, and stepped away from him for a moment, looking him up and down, admiring his body.  
It was everything I had begun to imagine it would be. The lean muscles, from playing quidditch. I rested my hand on his abdomen gently, feeling the hard muscles flexing beneath my hand. Malfoy smirked, and covered my hand with his own.  
"I won't go farther than you want to." He said, using his hand on mine to tug me closer to him, his other hand wrapping around my waist, his hand on mine pulling my right hand up to his shoulder, before letting go and grabbing hold of my hair again. He tugged my head back, and our lips met together again, crashing against each other. He tightened his grip on the hand around my waist, his nails gently digging into my skin. I whimpered against his lips again, tightening my own grip on his shoulder, my other hand wrapping around his waist, my knees buckling slightly under the passion of the kiss.  
"I want this." I said, pulling back away from him again. Without taking my eyes off of his, I fumbled around with my bra clasp, and let it drop to the floor. "I want you." I started fumbling with the buttons on my slacks, and Malfoy took a step towards me, taking my hands in his own, and helping my clumsy hands take my slacks off, until I was standing before him wearing only my girly pink underwear.  
I blushed furiously when I realised that, and Malfoy grinned, kissing my red cheeks. "Very adorable, I must say." He hooked his thumbs in the band of my underwear, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me again, before pushing down with his thumbs, pulling my underwear down, then letting go, letting them fall around my ankles. I stepped out of the pool of slacks and underwear at my feet and pulled hsi head down closer to mine, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, one hand, resting in the middle of my back before slwoly dipping further, resting on my right arse cheek.  
"Well, now I feel over dressed." He smirked as he pulled away, looking me up and down. I blushed again as I realised that I was completely on display to him. There were no clothes to hide behind. His eyes paused on my mound, covered in thick, curly red hair, then travelled up to my breasts. They weren't as big as some of the girls in school, but they weren't tiny either. I was happy enough with them, Dean and Michael certainly hadn't seemed to mind. It was nice to see the smile that spread across his face as he glanced at them though.   
I started chewing on my lower lip while he slid his pants and boxers off, his member bursting free. He grabbed hold of my hand, and pulled me over to him, wrapping me in his arms, and kissing me once more, his lips bruising mine. Our bodies pressed against each other, hips to hips, my torso against his chest, as we were wrapped in a passionate embrace.  
Eventually he managed to pull away, breathing hard and fast once more, his eyes heavily lidded. He picked me up, startling me, and carefully lowered me to the ground, before swinging one leg over me, kneeling above me. I panted slightly as I looked at his bare torso, the muscles that moved in his arms, and legs, as he leaned forward, over me.   
"I never want to be with anyone else." He said, his face inches from mine.   
"Don't lie to me." I grabbed his neck and pulled his face closer to my own, not caring about bruised lips as I sucked one of his lips into my mouth, my teeth grazing it gently.  
He wrestled himself away, sitting on, and stared down at me, shaking his head. "How can I prove to you? How can I show you how I feel?" He pleaded. I shook my head.   
"Malfoy-"  
"Draco. I think we're way past first names here, Ginny."  
"Fine. Draco... I want you. I'd love for there to be something special between us. But..."  
"But...?"   
I sighed. "Who do you think I am? Or you, for that matter? This won't work. It can't work. We might be able to have some fun here, now, but it will never work." I blinked tears away from my eyes, hoping that my voice wasn't as obviously wavering as it seemed to be.  
"Ginny..." Draco leaned down, his lips a breath away from mine, his grey eyes staring into my brown ones. "I want to be with you. I want to make this work. I do. Things won't always be like this. After school..."  
I struggled away from him, and stared at him. "After school what? Where are you going with this? You're a Malfoy. If you bring me home, you'd be disowned. Heck, if I brought you home, my brothers would kill you. There's no way this can happen."  
"Why do they have to know? We could elope."   
"Draco..."  
"Tell me that you don't want more than this, and this is all that will happen. We'll fuck, then never speak again. If you can't... Then promise me. After school, we'll elope." I looked at him, chewing on my lip as I thought of the choice before me. Part of me desperately wanted to tell him that I don't want more than this. Because right now it was all I could think of, his body and mine, mingled together, who cares that we're on the floor of an unused classroom in the dungeon?   
But I couldn't help but think of those kisses. There was something there. There had to be. Passion, fire, ferocity. I wanted to explore more of that. Not just the sexual side. "I promise." I said.   
Draco grabbed me then, and our bodies collided, our lips meeting, crushing each other.


End file.
